You'll Be Back
by Seitsuya
Summary: "Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih dendammu? Apa dendam itu lebih penting dariku?" ujar Naruto yang tersungkur karena serangan Sasuke yang ia biarkan mengenai tubuhnya secara telak. Drabble from me. As usual, shounen-ai.


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Status : **Complete

**Length : **Oneshot, Drabble, 999 word(s)

**Pair : **Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

**Warning : **Boys Love, Canon, Don't like? Don't read!

Happy Reading~!

Entah sudah berapa kali kunai itu bertabrakan, entah sudah berapa_ shuriken_ yang mereka berdua lemparkan-berusaha melukai lawan masing-masing. Entah sudah berapa banyak energi dan _chakra_ yang mereka keluarkan untuk pertempuran ini. Di lembah akhir, dua anak laki-laki saling bertarung, mempertahankan keyakinan dan keputusan mereka masing-masing-yang tentu saja saling berlawanan. Satu anak lelaki yang berjuang melawan serangan sahabat-sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Berusaha melawan dan bertahan. Keinginan yang begitu kuat yang berhasil membuatnya bertahan sampai sini. Berusaha untuk mempertahankan bocah satu lagi untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Bersamanya untuk tetap di bumi Konoha ini dan melupakan dendamnya.

Sebut saja anak lelaki bertahan itu Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan kekuatan Kyuubi yang bersarang di tubuhnya-ia sekuat tenaga melawan anak lelaki di hadapannya. Melawan untuk mempertahankan apa yang dianggapnya menjadi miliknya. Sahabatnya. Dan cintanya. Naruto mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bocah lelaki keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki kekuatan Sharingan, ditambah dengan segel gaib dari Orochimaru. Kekuatan mereka seimbang. Dan tak ada yang mau kalah apalagi mengalah.

Sebenarnya yang bertarung di sini adalah tekad mereka. Sasuke-yang berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa ia mencintai orang di hadapannya ini, bertahan dengan keyakinannya untuk membalas dendam pada kakaknya. Dendam lah yang membuatnya bertahan sampai titik ini. Membutakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Dan Naruto, bertahan dengan keyakinannya sendiri. Meskipun Sakura yang memintanya untuk mengembalikan Sasuke, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya bertahan. Perasaannya pada Sasuke lah yang membuatnya bertahan sampai sini. Ia mencintai Sasuke, tak akan ia biarkan Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya-yang kemungkinan besar tak akan kembali.

Tak ia pedulikan kekuatan tubuhnya yang sudah di ambang batas, tak ia pedulikan berapa banyak darah yang mengalir deras dari lukanya yang merobek di tubuhnya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Naas memang. Permainan takdir tak menguntungkan mereka. Dengan teganya takdir membuat sepasang kekasih ini bertarung hingga seperti ini.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih dendammu? Apa dendam itu lebih penting dariku?" ujar Naruto yang tersungkur karena serangan Sasuke yang ia biarkan mengenai tubuhnya secara telak.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab. Kalaupun bisa-apa yang harus ia katakan? Baginya tak ada yang lebih penting daripada bocah pirang di hadapannya ini. Namun sekali lagi, dendam membuatnya egois, menutup matanya akan cintanya pada Naruto. Dendam menguasai seluruh sel sarafnya. Dendam yang mengendalikkannya. Bukan maunya untuk melukai Naruto, dendam yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia sadar ini salah. Tak seharusnya ia melukai malaikatnya hingga seperti ini. Malaikatnya yang sekarang sedang tersungkur bersimbah darah karena ulahnya.

Heh, dia memang orang yang tak pernah bersyukur, mengesampingkan malaikatnya hanya untuk kegelapan dendam. Wajar saja jika Kami-sama membuatnya menderita seperti ini. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa perihnya hati Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto seperti ini. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Ini semua sudah terlanjur. Dia pun menderita karena ini. Setiap serangan yang ia lontarkan pada kekasihnya ini-ia selalu berharap-semoga serangannya tak membahayakan malaikatnya ini. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, dendam yang memberikannya kekuatan begitu besar. Ia meringis dalam diam, menangis dalam hati. Sejuta perasaan bersalah terhalangi oleh wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sedang ia tunjukkan ini.

"Kau itu lemah, Naruto, percuma kau berusaha melawanku walau dengan kekuatan menjijikan Kyuubi-mu itu. Kau tak akan bisa menghalangiku, aku bertahan dengan tekadku dan kau dengan tekadmu. Percuma, dendam sudah menguasaiku-kau sekali pun tak akan bisa menghentikanku." tak ada yang tahu betapa tersiksanya Sasuke ketika mengatakan hal ini. Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu. Saskue pun tak tahu, rasanya sudah mati rasa dirinya-karena rasa menyiksa itu terlalu besar hingga sulit untuk digambarkannya.

Naruto? Tekadnya masih belum pudar walau celaan Sasuke terus menghujamnya sedari tadi. Ia tahu Sasuke tak ingin mengatakannya. Ia tahu berapa besar rasa cinta Sasuke untuknya. Dendam sialan! Dengan beraninya dendam mengubah Sasuke miliknya hingga seperti ini.

"Aku lemah? Ohya, aku akui itu. Aku memang lemah. Menurutmu tanpa Kyuubi mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang. Tapi kau salah, Sasuke, perasaanku padamu yang membuatku bertahan. Perasaanku padamu yang membuatku kuat untuk menghadapimu. Keinginan kuat untuk mempertahankanmu lah yang memberiku kekuatan." dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mencoba mengumpulkan_ chakra _yang masih tersisa. Membentuknya menjadi putaran angin di tangannya yang sudah berdarah-darah. Reaksi tak berbeda dilakukan oleh Sasuke, dengan tenaganya ia memusatkan _chakra_ pada tanganya-membuat kilat-kilat aliran listrik tercipta di sana.

'Ini yang terakhir.' batin mereka berdua. Karena kekuatan mereka benar-benar di ambang batas.

Kekuatan mereka tersalur dalam masing-masing serangan yang sedang mereka siapkan ini. Mengumpulkan semua perasaan terpendam yang mereka miliki ke dalamnya.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Setelahnya kilatan cahaya terang nan menyilaukan tercipta ketika serangan itu bertabrakan. Tubuh mereka terpental jauh karena tak kuat dengan besarnya serangan itu-membenturkan diri mereka pada dinding lembah akhir. Sayatan-sayatan tercipta di tubuh mereka masing-masing. Benturan keras melumpuhkan gerakan mereka, jatuh tersungkur mencapai tanah. Hanya derasnya air terjun yang menderu di lembah akhir, hanya desah nafas tersengal yang terdengar di sana. Dan bagi Sasuke, ini saatnya untuk menghilang dari bumi Konoha, membiarkan ke mana dendam akan membawanya menuju Orochimaru.

Naruto benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang, berdiri pun tak sanggup. Dia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di tanah dengan nafas tak teratur.

"Sa-sas-sasuke," panggil Naruto di tengah nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Naruto, sudah kah aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu-atas semua yang kau berikan padaku?" ujar Sasuke sambil membelakangi Naruto yang terbaring. Tak mau ia melihat kekasihnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Membuatnya semakin berat melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hah-hah-hapa maksudhmu, Shas?" ujar Naruto yang masih belum bisa menetralkan nafasnya.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Nanti, suatu saat aku akan mengucapkannya. Tenang saja," ucap Sasuke sambil berbalik, memberanikan diri melihat tubuh lemah Naruto. Mencium bibir yang telah ternoda oleh darah itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya-setidaknya sebelum ia keluar dari Konoha. Menikmati bibir itu sebelum ia tenggelam dalam kejahatan yang belum berujung. Setelah ia merasa waktunya menyempit, ia melepaskannya dan menghilang. Menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Menghilang dan entah kapan akan kembali. Ya, kembali. Kembali pada Naruto.

Naruto menangis, menangisi dirinya yang begitu lemah hingga tak bisa mempertahankan cintanya. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum lemah, setidaknya ada harapan untuknya bersama Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tunggu ucapan terima kasihmu itu, Sasuke, namun bukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto jika hanya menunggu. Aku akan menagih, menagih terima kasihmu itu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya karena alam bawah sadar menjemputnya

**FIN**

**JRENG! **Karena fic di Ouran tiba-tiba nge-stuck, iseng bikin drabble begini. Apa ini termasuk drabble? Jumlah word(s)-nya 999 kalau dikurangi dengan AuthorNote ini XD

Ini terinspirasi dari puisi yang pernah diceritain oleh guruku. Karena sesuai sama Naruto, aku jadiin beginian deh. Yah anggap aja kejadian di lembah akhir itu seperti ini. 'Kan asik dan membuat tenang. Jadi nantinya Sasuke bakal balik ke Konoha buat ngucapin makasih sama Naruto, itu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke bakal balik 'kan? Dan yang Naruto bilang bakal nagih, maksudnya dia bakal terus nguber Sasuke buat nagih terimakasih itu. Nah, bisa aja kan para fujoshi berpikiran begitu buat setting canon-nya? huahahaha XD

Oke, akhir kata, saran, kritik, koreksi akan diterima dengan senang hati =)


End file.
